The plan will be based on our studies of the last year. We will investigate the in-vivo effects of the micro-tubule crystallising agents vinblastine, vincristine and colchicine. In addition to the in vitro studies where we confirmed their inhibitory effects upon neutrophil chemotaxis, phagocytosis and bactericide, we have been investigating the phenomenon of colchicine-induced neutropenia in animals. We are attempting to show that this acute neutrophil is caused by stiffening of the cells, leading to impaired release of mature cells from the bone marrow reserves, and filtering of the peripheral cells by the spleen. We will compare this neutropenia with the neutropenia seen in patients on hemodialysis, which we have been studying intensively. We have been able to show that the cells are acutely sequestered in the lung, by complement components activated by the dialyser cellophane. We have shown that the acute hypoxemia suffered by such patients is related to leukostasis-induced alveolo-capillary block. We propose to further elucidate the mechanism of this cellophane, complement components, neutrophil and pulmonary endothelium interaction. This will provide us with good insight into this pehnomenon in particular and the inflammatory response/adhesion in general.